particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Norman Lee Lanzalotta
Norman Lee Lanzalotta was a Darnussian who was the leader of the Red Stad Communist Front, and leader of the wartime state of the People's Republic of Darnussia. He led his new country into a violent war with Narik nationalists and ultimately led his nation to defeat. On 11 December 2598, he was ousted from office by RSCF officials, and was murdered, due to his refusal to conduct peace talks with the invading nationalists. He was a violent Stalinist, and is considered a villain in modern day Darnussia; the RSCF's successor, the Communist Party of Darnussia, has tried to distance themselves from his image, and the RSCF. Lanzalotta was known to slaughter Imperial prisoners, and authorised the use of Communist paramilitaries, that resulted in Lynchings and killings of civilians believed to be collaberating with the Imperialists. Early Life Lanzalotta was born in Red Stad to Paul and Mary Lanzalotta. His father worked in a local factory, while his mother was a housewife. He had two brothers (Oswald Stanley and Charles Harvey) and a sister (Jeanette Mary), and they lived in a small tenement flat. His school results were poor, and he spent most of his time playing truant, or stealing from local shops. He was known to the police, and lived the life of a young outlaw. His secondary school results were just as bad. He refused to settle down, and liked to spend his time doing anything but education. He left school with two qualification: a D-grade in history, and a c-grade in economics. This was not enough to get him into college, so he got a job at a shoe factory. Early Life in Politics He first learned about communism when he was sucked into the large trade union movement in Red Stad. He was invited along to a number of socialist marches, and began to read Marx, Lenin and Stalin. He really believed in the "Socialism in one country" idea put across by Stalin, and believed in Authoritarian-Communism, rather than the more popular, anarcho-communism. He joined the relatively new Green Darnussian Socialist Party on the 16 June 2559, aged 20. Then, in 2569, 10 years after being a member, he became a member of parliament. When, in May 2574, people began to question Oberskie's leadership abilities, an election for leader was called. Historians now agree there was defianate vote-rigging, as when the winners were read out, Lanzalotta had won, with 74% of the vote, despite being unpopular with the other MPS's. The day after he won, the GDSP was done away with, and the Stalinist party, the Red Stad Communist Front, was born. The Red Stad Communist Front His party was fourth at the time of his election. In the May 2577 election, the RSCF came second, due to an amazing propaganda campaign conducted by Dr Richard Reid. They remained second in the 2581 election, as did they in 2585. In the 2585 however, the ruling far-right Darnussian Liberation Army lost a substantial number of seats, helping Lanzalotta push through pro-unionist legislation. This outraged those on the islands, and Narik nationalists demanded independence. After a vote in parliament, the independence was rejected. On the 21 of March, a violent uprising occured in Narikaton and Shirmania, with the support of most of the Darnussian armed forces. Imperia Narikaton was declared, an independent, Narik, monarchy which was completely seperate from mainland Darnussia. This outraged Lanzalotta, a passionate unionist, who demanded military action. With this, the DLA called an end to parliament, and departed for Narikaton. This left the DDR in the hands of the Communists: the RSCF and the New-Revolutionary Communist Party (NRCP). They immediately declared all of the Darnussian Democratic Republic a communist state, the People's Republic of Darnussia. This meant that Lanzalotta, as leader of the largest party, would become leader. Wartime leader On the 26 of March, 5 days after Nariks declaration of independence, the PRD declared war. At first, a quick victory looked easy, but 13 years later, the PRD had been invaded by 5 international forces, and Red Stad was the only city still in control by the Communists. People noted that the war had a terrible affect on Lanzalotta's health. He took dangerous amounts of anti-depressants, and he became half-bald. he developed a constant shaking in his legs, and struggled to walk. He often foamed at the mouth, and was sent into towering rages when bad news arrived. He made rash commands, sending whole divisions into suicide missions. By early December 2598, his command had enough. Red Stad was almost surrounded, and getting bombed everyday. In the evening of 11 December, 75 heavily armed communist paramilitaries, working under the command of Albert D. Rubenstein, Lanzalottas second-in-command, marched round to his residence, and dragged the overweight, shouting old man out of bed and into a waiting truck, still in his pajamas. Later that night, he was relieved of his command, and thrown into prison. On the 15, he was slightly wounded when the prison was shelled. Death On Christmas day, a cease-fire between communist and imperial forces was arranged. The next day, the Communist Command decided he was too dangerous to keep alive as he might get captured by enemy forces. At 7:50pm on December 26, he was hauled out of his prison cell into a waiting truck. He was driven to the small town of Doke, about 40 miles south of Red Stad. Here, he was taken out, marched into the woods, and machine gunned to death. He was still alive when they set fire to him. Legacy His charred body was buried in a shallow grave in the woods. It was later discovered, and buried in a deeper, unmarked grave about 4 miles east of Doke. Lanzalotta, along with Claude Deimore and Joshua C. Mastertoni are the three men most responsible for the civil war, and the years of tyranny, unstableness and war that followed. Lanzalotta became known for his brutal policies of suicidal attacks and disregard for human life. His totalitarian style of government has been copied by several other leaders, but none have caused as so much damage. He is generally seen as a villain in modern Darnussia, as is his arch-enemy, Joshua C. Mastertoni, and it is illegal to celebrate him.